Cards :Sky edition
by fishpleasure
Summary: These are a narration of stories from a spectator who'd seen what happened in an alternate reality. And he tells the tales in order of cards: Joker, Heart, Club, Diamond, Spade. Disclaimer: khr ain't mine.


The fanfic's got a lot of vague references .Well, it ain't direct ,that's for sure. So ...tell me if you guys get confused

By the way, wanna guess who the next chapter's 'bout?

Feel free to write any comments and enjoy the fanfic

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

There was a puppeteer who lived in the shadows. Well, maybe it's more fitting to call him a spectator

The play this time was very interesting...

It was about cards... that's what he'd tell you. Elaborate on that? Well, that'll just ruin it

Want to hear about it? He says he'll narrate the 5 tales to you

On the corner of a town lived a man who was forgotten by the world. His existence seemed a mystery

There was no one who could attest to his presence. It was as if the world rejected him

He was powerful. But... he was aloof ,uncaring ,unaffected and unattached

Pushing up his glasses, the man turned around to tell the story:

* * *

 **JOKER**

The town I lived in was surrounded by green. It was very beautiful

It wasn't fancy or business oriented. It didn't have attractions or tourist places. Nor was its services or culture particularly attractive

But it was homely and accomodative

Right in the middle and perfect to hide away

And the place never changed... until the beginning of a certain era.

This is one of the tales which happened parallelly. Surprised? Yes, all of them happened without influencing each other in the beginning...

What about the end? Well ,I don't spoil endings

A play was taking place. It might be interesting this time

* * *

Lately ,the town seemed to have gotten fairly noisy

It all began when some new people dressed in black reached a house

It had the most friendly atmosphere. Maybe it was because of the people who lived there

A man with a dull yellowish hair introduced his boss to a child with innocence emanating from his very pores

His big brown eyes seemed very curious, but seemed to be taken in with the boss' kind presence

There seemed to be unconditional acceptance ,as the child toddled over to know more about the stranger

The stranger stinked of blood, if you ask me. If you count any kind of blood on a person your own... then he was a man of a thousand

Slightly surprised ,he couldn't help flinching away a little

It was a long time since anyone approached him without caution

But he was a stranger to the kid, his intentions were not clear. But, the child was throwing caution out of the window!

The smiles given to the old man later made him feel like crying.

A fire erupted when the boy went to play outside. It was something he never wanted to see. For it was something which would alter the boy's life forever. A change which he would never like to burden him with, simply because of the sheer resemblance of the man known so famously underground

So it was sealed... so that the head hunt wouldn't begin

* * *

The chestnut haired boy grew up and was rather infamously known to be useless

A target of bullying, scorn and hatred. A hopeless case, given up by all living there. Beaten down to extreme levels, his self esteem and confidence similarly plummeted... and the boy simply gave up

Then came another in black, then held the kid at gunpoint and gave him a final option: drench in blood

Chaos came in a whirlwind as the boy refused immediately, never ever wanting to hurt anyone

The very definition of a devil to the brunette was the cute little hitman who loved challenges enough to compromise his own safety

The bullet shot by the devil invoked a madman who refused to follow his own resolution or will, but ironically ,it was called the dying will bullet

He never did want to tell his feelings for the pretty auburn haired woman that way.

He didn't want to resolve the whole situation by violence or even impairing someone else's social life. Being an outcast hurt

His desires seemed to be multiplied to an extremcities. He didn't want to go that far

But his reasonings were ignored, his plight beaten down

* * *

Whenever other bullets were shot at him, new people started getting involved in the shady business forced onto him

The people were good... no great people! And their lives are as good as in the reapers' hands now!

He panicked and tried to change their minds. But bullets were shot at him whenever he tried

If he died here ,who is going to keep them away from that satanic baby?!

But babies love to cling to their toys, these were no exception

Sooner or later, people started gathering around him. Sure, they were strange but ultimately, they were good people

Nothing he could do or say would keep them away either.

* * *

Ten bullets were shot at him.

Then he was told that he'd die, no signs of joking was found

Following that he found himself chasing after a guy, the guy who could cure him, but won't for unprofessional reasons

It seemed as if nothing he did mattered. His choices seemed utterly futile. His future wouldn't seem to want to change.

He decided he would protect those who mattered to him. The ones that stayed by his side

Even if it meant that even one of them almost killed him... because that pineapple seemed to want to be at his side in his own way

The rag tag team which was formed mostly because of the baby ,and the others who were basically family, became so dear to him that he could do almost anything for them

Almost... because... he still couldn't bring himself to kill for them

He couldn't forget the look of disappointment in his mentor when he couldn't pull the trigger.

No matter how much lecturing he got from the baby on how you have to kill to survive the underworld, the trigger could never be pressed by the boy

His circle got bigger and bigger, until he had his hands full. The boy was frantically trying to protect them

The assassins who we're hearing the news, his mentor who gave them life risking challenges, the gangs who tried to kill them, etc etc. Basically, there we're no end to the threats

* * *

His family seemed pretty suicidal too. They jumped into every mess straight on

He constantly checked his hair, hoping that the stress didn't make him bald

Every big battle brought them to the hospital

The biggest one, with the external assassin group of the his syndicate to be ( no buts ) brought him nightmares, even now

They were admitted, all of them, in the hospital. Even the great prefect was stuck there

His older brother figure's glare and his beaten figure

His best friend's sacrifice of his sport and his injuries

His other best friend's almost suicidal decision

The prefect he completely respected and his wounds

The incomplete illusionists who shouldn't have had to participate

And the child who was forced to participate in a death match

The usually confident babies' face had that helpless look too

It was his fault... he wasn't strong enough to protect them

* * *

He himself didn't know why were they fighting and why are they fighting now

 _Why couldn't they just stay in peace! Why couldn't they live a life without crime?!_

Why should he have that constant fear that the nooses around their necks can snap their lives anytime?!

But in the end, he was forced to go along with being in the Mafia. It wasn't his choice and they had no other choices left

To get the heir to become stronger, the trial had passed. But it also gave the heir to be hope, for he would fail because he wasn't Mafia material

* * *

At the test of inheritance, he looked straight ahead to the one who started this whole mess

The founder of the organization, who was sitting in a chair, looking very composed. Surrounding him, were the other bosses, with flames so beautiful yet so dangerous

Gritting his teeth at the people responsible for getting so many people get hurt and endangering the ones he cared about, he looked even more furious at their suggestion of inheriting their sin

When he shouted that he'd burn the organisation down, somehow he passed the trial with flying colors

It left him with bitter ,bitter feelings

Even though he could protect other people from danger, he couldn't be given the choice to protect his own from any kind of danger

There were times when he felt that if he just let the bullet hit him, everything might just be over

But ultimately he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was too selfish... he wanted to still spend more time with his family

In the end... he couldn't keep that vow very well.

He became a Mafia boss and now his friends had killed people. He saw his older brother and best friend at their worst, crying for the life taken .He even saw all of them becoming more sombre

And yet... he couldn't still pull the trigger. If he had to see them like this, he'd rather kill the ones he hurt himself

But... as expected... he couldn't pull it. He couldn't stab someone. He couldn't burn them alive

 _He couldn't kill them..._

His hands wouldn't stop shaking, he instinctively didn't kill them, his eyes stop focusing and he can't stop sweating profusely

His frustration could do no good for him, because he can't do everything with feelings alone

If the brunette would think about it, he did keep his promise. Even if the organisation was officially affiliated with the Mafia, they we're more like the vigelante

But what the man wanted to protect, he just couldn't

Even if he didn't want to worry them with the anguish he felt when a member of the famiglia died ,he couldn't hold back his cries of despair nor his tears. Nor could he keep his famiglia from figuring it out

Their renewed will for protecting each other, especially the boss, even if it meant resorting to killing didn't help him at all

It just meant, it was more difficult to protect them now

* * *

 **Then came the finale**

A rather smart man figured out how exactly can you damage the most powerful man underground

So he started with weakening the vanguards with special rays. When implemented, it triggered disasters

The young Mafia boss looked at the new reports in shock, his hands trembling

From then on, that trembling seemed to get worse

His family was targeted and they were slowly getting beaten

Not only that, the babies, who were pillars of support for him, though small but extremely reliable were slowly disappearing

Sending people to investigate the cause and giving his mentor easy missions while lying through his teeth, he desperately tried to keep them safe

But when a lie to the world's greatest hit man/tutor actually goes through, you know there's something up

Eventually, when the cause was determined and preventions could be made... It was too late

* * *

 **Six down, just one to go**

 _And that one could only be bedridden_

Seeing the being whom he had always thought invincible lying on the bed with IVs sticking out of him, a faint beep being the only sound out of the room, his world seemed to be getting dimmer

The people whom he needed his entire arms to protect, reduced to a _handful_

So he first destroyed the rings. The battle was lost, but there was no need to give the prize to the winner

He sent the rest to other places, hoping for a final gamble... _with him playing to win_

Then he entered the pure white room, his steps dignified, as a final show of respect towards his mentor

The white room had everything in it dressed in white

White for purity, white for good and white for the people who lived above

It wasn't a color which could suit him anymore

He wore black everyday as a memoir, or maybe as a funeral clothing, in memory of those who've left

 _It also hid blood stains_

* * *

In the centre sat the man who was responsible for his organisation to stand on its last leg

His merry smile and bubbly voice seemed to be fading into the background as the Mafia boss' vision started getting more clearer, sound being a compensation

* * *

Negotiations failed...

* * *

Bullets rang...

* * *

The chaos started with a bullet, now it ends with one...

* * *

Riddled with bullets, his suit which was chosen by his father and his mentor, both looking proud at their selection, tore many holes...

Both were gone from his life. He didn't have any parents anymore

In his final breath, his mind wandered to one thing

'If there is any God... could you grant me just one wish, _just one is fine_... _I beg of you... Please.. please protect my family_

Even if I'm condemned to hell as a criminal... I'll go through the 6 realms... _no ,even a 100 or a 1000_ but please grant me just that one wish...'

The white haired man's smile had a bit of annoyance at the minor setback of broken rings

Munching his marshmallows, he smiled to himself at another success, one more to add to millions

* * *

After all, the joker is not important without any other card backing it up

And the joker has no role, and is only given a role because of the other cards

It's useless, just like that title he had once, long ago... ' _Dame-Tsuna_ '

The Vongola was no more ,every member had been slaughtered. _Not one escaped_


End file.
